Slave to Her Tears
by FE Freak
Summary: Those damn tears... She knows I can't ignore them... ColmNeimi, Colm's POV


Slave of Tears

I fixed the perspective problem in paragraph 16

Colm's view on Neimi and her tears, Colm's P.O.V

Italics are Thoughts

* * *

"Colm? Colm!" Shouted Neimi, a small boy and girl behind her. I was leaning against a tree. I turned my head. "Eh?" I replied lazily, "What is it?" I looked at my long-time friend's tag-alongs, "Who the hell are they?" I demanded. The two children cowered, most likely from the harshness in my voice. 

"Colm!" Neimi exclaimed, "They're kids, don't be so cross with them!" Standing up, I replied, "Well if you don't answer my question I'll feel bad and leave," Now pouting sarcastically.

Neimi frowned, replying, "These two kids lost their dog and-"

"And you want me to be a good person and help them" I questioned. "Well, why can't you do it, you got a sharp eye."

"Colm, you know I'm busy, plus you're quicker on your feet, you'd do much better. Would it hurt to help someone out?"

Pondering this, I replied "I'm beginning to think it just may-"

_Man, am I asking for it now… She'll probably start…_

Neimi started tearing, "You said you would stop being so mean all the time, you can't break your promise!" She was now crying loudly.

_Those damn tears… _

"Woah, hold it, calm down, I'll do it, just stop crying in public!" I snapped, almost grabbing her wrist to shut her up. I looked at the kids who were obviously confused, "What are you looking at, I said I'll do it!" I hissed, causing the kids to back away.

Neimi, still getting over her little outburst smiled, "T-thank you Colm." She managed, then hugging him.

_She knows I can't ignore them… _

"Just do whatever you're 'busy' with" I sighed, nudging my head towards the forest, the most likely place for an animal to get lost in, signaling the kids to follow.

_What's done is done…_

Neimi smiled, waving to the three, "Good luck, I hope you find your dog!" She called out.

After ten minutes in the forest, the boy asked me, "Sir, d-do you know where we're going?" This comment, which questioned my navigation skills, angered the living dayloghts out of me. "Of coarse I know where we're going, calm down and shut up!" I exploded, the two children whimpered at the response and silenced.

_Damn it all, how do I get stuck doing this kind of crap? I'm not stupid, I know why… It's because I let her influence me too greatly, too often…_

I looked further into the woods and put my pointer and pinky fingers in my mouth and made a high-pitched whistle.

_Those damn kids are crying, how's a guy supposed to listen for a dog when he's got screaming brats next to him. Too bad for these kids, the only tears that change my attitude are Neimi's._

"Hey, stupid dog!" I shouted bluntly, "Where the hell are you?" The kids obviously not getting any more comfortable near me.

_During that war, with Eirika and Ephraim, I thought she'd toughen up a little, you know, like get a little independent, right? Well, sure as hell, I was wrong…_

_Really wrong…_

_She's more dependent on me now then ever before. It's not like I mind, she is my friend, and I did tell her that only I was aloud to make her cry, I just didn't think there'd be this much of a commitment involved._

"Where'd you last see him", I asked, trying to keep my temper for the first time today. The girl replied, "I think he was by the lake, maybe 50 yards further."

_I'm lazy but I could help out if I wanted, hell, I helped rebuild Lark, everyone knows me, but that also means they know I'm not an enthusiastic guy. Everyone also knows I'm practically Neimi's slave. All she does is cries a little and I offer to do whatever mindless thing she wants me to do or try._

"Let's go, I think I know where he may be." I stated, my voice somewhat less tense. I could tell the kids weren't feeling as threatened by my attitude now.

_I know it sounds like Neimi is some manipulative witch when I say she could get me to do anything with her tears. The thing is, I actually don't despise doing things for her, I just like to be difficult once in a while. I want the tears to come out. It's part of her that I don't think will ever change…_

_I wouldn't want it to change…_

"Sir, it's getting late out, should we go back?" The boy questioned, "Yeah… It's okay mister, really, I'm sure he'll show up later." The girl added.

"I'm not going to give up, I'm not lazy enough to let an animal outsmart me!" I smirked.

_I know full well that the tears will continue to have influence over my life. Neimi and her tears will probably lead to me marrying her and getting stuck at home with kids, not really what I imagined myself doing when I was younger. Still, this doesn't bother me too much because I'll survive._

I mentally slapped myself, "Why didn't I think of this sooner?" I thought out loud. Both kids turned to me, confused.

"What's this dog's name, kids?" I could see an uncomfortable look starting to crawl over both their faces, exactly what I expected.

The girl whimpered, "W-w-well, he's not really our dog, we feed him when he comes to our house…"

The boy, just as embarrassed, continued, "He doesn't have a color, so we take care of him. Last week we decided to keep him, but he ran off."

I chuckled, "Well then, I know exactly what to do." The two kids looked at each other and smiled weakly.

It took us about ten minutes to walk to a small stream. The two kids were delighted to see a big brown dog slurping the water from the stream. They ran over and hugged it, the dog barked at me.

I laughed to myself, then told the kids, "I remember going to see a friend of mine, Kyle, and this same mutt followed me back. I've seen him walking around before so I assume he likes the attention that the townspeople give him here." I then started walking away, the boy and girl followed.

I walked the two kids and the dog back from the woods, the little twerps just thanked me and ran off. I headed back to Neimi, I needed to tell her I was back or she'd freak out…

Upon returning Neimi smiled, "How was it? Not so bad right?" She asked. I decided to be annoying and replied "It was horrible, I found the mutt for them but they wouldn't shut up!" She knows I'm lying…

"I'm glad you had fun, now come on you must be starving, have some bread or something." She offered. Pulling me by the hand.

_I know that I'll probably get stuck doing something else tomorrow, and I'll make her cry before doing it because I enjoy being a slave to her tears…_

* * *

A/N: I'm glad that grammer problems were my weakness, not story problems 


End file.
